


Subtle Hint - Fanzine Edition

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [12]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet, fanzine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas adjusts to country living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint - Fanzine Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sandford Police Archive fanzine, published back in 2008.

"I hate hay."

"It's dried grass, Nicholas. You can't hate it."

"This is incredibly uncomfortable."

"Relax. Everyone enjoys this."

"I doubt that."

"Nope, this is how we do it. Here!"

"Stop that! Back off, Danny."

"It's hay, Nicholas, this is a hay stack. Yeah? So you get hay."

"Stop! Throwing it at me! Stop!"

"You need to turn off."

"Don't start, Danny. I'm here, in the hay, covered in hay, one straw away from a massive, fatal attack of hay fever…"

"But…"

"I'm here. You asked me to get in the hay with you. Here. I. Am."

"Oh. Well, actually, Nicky, that was something else entirely…"

#####


End file.
